


Как рыбы об лед

by Quisty



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку 3.48 с сообщества ffkink: "Скволл/Ирвин. Встреча спустя несколько лет после того, что было в конце игры. Пропустить по стаканчику в баре. Секс в гостинице (там может жить один из героев). Безудержная страсть. Шептать нежности - после".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как рыбы об лед

\- Не ожидал встретить командира Гардена в эдаком захолустье.  
Ирвин кидает шляпу на стойку, показывает бармену два пальца. Его плащ протерся на локтях, а сапоги покрыты таким слоем пыли, как будто он пешком исходил всю Центру - и, все-таки, он ни капельки не изменился.  
Скволл пожимает плечами.  
Что тут скажешь?  
Как будто Ирвин сам не знает, какая нелегкая занесла его бывшего товарища в Винхилл.  
Бармен запускает по стойке два стакана со скотчем, Ирвин ловко ловит свой, не проливая ни капли, лед разбивается об лед, Скволл смотрит в золотистую жидкость и думает о Шиве.  
\- Окей, - говорит Ирвин, смешно растягивая гласные, так что у него получается "оу-кеей", протяжно, на выдохе, и виски обжигает пищевод ледяным пламенем. - Мои дела идут неплохо, спасибо, что спросил, нет, я совершенно не скучаю по вам, долбоебам, и нет, не обижаюсь, что никто, кроме Сельфи, не удосуживается даже черкнуть мне открытку на Рождество. А как дела у самого занятого человека на Планете?  
Скволл снова пожимает плечами, и Ирвин заразительно хохочет.  
\- Узнаю своего командира, - он сдувает с лица рыжие пряди, поднимает стакан. - Знаменитое красноречие Скволла Леонхарта, скажет - как отрежет.  
Ирвин - все такая же балаболка, и все так же хитро косит синим глазом, но Скволл все-таки выдавливает из себя кривоватую улыбку - и с удовольствием смотрит на удивленно приоткрытый рот собеседника. Но Ирвин был бы не Ирвин, если бы замолчал надолго.  
\- Ого, - говорит он. - Где это ты улыбаться научился? За это нужно выпить.  
И они пьют, и потихоньку, по капле, по одному слову Скволл цедит из себя информацию, а Ирвин жадно слушает и перебивает, и болтает ногами, и громогласно требует налить еще, и от его стакана на стойке остаются влажные полукруги, которые хочется размазать пальцем.  
Будто и не было двух последних лет, и пыли пройденных дорог, и груза обязанностей, и когда они еще смогут вот так спокойно посидеть? - думает Скволл и позволяет себе расслабиться - чуть-чуть.  
Этого оказывается более чем достаточно.  
Винхилл - городок маленький и очень благонравный, поэтому единственный бар тут закрывается около полуночи. Ничем иным Скволл не может объяснить, почему он сидит на скрипучей кровати в дешевом гостиничном номере и разливает по щербатым стаканам предусмотрительно прихваченный с собой виски. Единственное, что его сейчас волнует - так это отсутствие в комнате нормального стола и стульев. На стульях, за столом, определенно было бы безопаснее.  
В ванной шумит вода, и есть еще время передумать.  
Скволл решительно ставит стаканы на журнальный столик, вода перестает шуметь.  
Рыжие волосы от воды темнеют, прилипают к шее, Ирвин останавливается в проходе, приваливается к косяку, в уголках его губ таится привычная усмешка. Он остался в одних брюках, и капли воды сбегают по его плечам и груди, чертят причудливые узоры на животе.  
\- Воспользуешься душем? - запросто спрашивает он, набрасывая на плечи полотенце. Скволл нерешительно поднимается, подходит. Эти дурацкие три дюйма, вечная разница, необходимость смотреть снизу вверх, они всегда его бесили, а что в Ирвине его не бесило?  
Нахал, бабник, пижон и трус, в первую очередь трус, сбежавший от ответственности.  
Ирвин пахнет алкоголем и зубной пастой, а его губы, кажется, созданы, чтобы целоваться. И даже в поцелуе он не прячет улыбку.  
В забытом виски медленно плавится лед, а кровать, действительно, оказывается чертовски скрипучей.  
Скволл прихватывает зубами мочку уха Ирвина, сдавленно стонет от контраста холодной стали сережки и теплой кожи, придерживает худые бедра, помогая расстегнуть брюки. Ирвин бесстыже выгибается ему навстречу, дергает пряжки ремней, обхватывает руками, ногами, прижимается ближе, ерзает на коленях, он весь длинный и нескладный, и подставляется под ласку, словно бродячий кот. У Скволла мерзнут пальцы, но с Ирвином тепло и просто, не нужно думать, можно только чувствовать.  
Ласкать каждый старый, давно заживший шрам.  
Сцеловывать с губ улыбку.  
Перевернуть, придерживая под живот, завороженно глядя на то, как распадается на отдельные пряди хвост, обнажая выпирающие позвонки в основании шеи, и невыносимо хочется укусить за загривок, вцепиться, прижаться и не отпускать.  
Острый локоть упирается ему в бок, Ирвин стонет - низко, почти на грани слышимости, такой тесный и горячий, и напряженный, весь вибрирует, будто натянутая струна, и Скволл откуда-то находит нужные слова, шепчет, шепчет всякие глупости, целуя, поглаживая, заставляя выдохнуть, расслабиться, оттаять - и сам тает, сгорая в этом теплом янтарном пламени.  
Ирвин придушенно смеется - вот засранец! - и выдыхает, постанывая:  
\- Какой… богатый словарный запас, мой командир.  
Скволл в отместку дергает его за хвост цвета виски, вжимается бедрами, входя почти болезненно глубоко, до упора, со свистом втягивая воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, чувствуя, как начинают неметь кончики пальцев в преддверии разрядки.  
Он не видит лица Ирвина, но знает, со стопроцентной уверенностью знает, что тот улыбается.  
И ему против воли хочется улыбнуться в ответ.  
\- А знаешь, - говорит Ирвин, сдвигая шляпу на затылок. - Я правда рад, что мы увиделись. Порой мне недостает всего этого… колдуний, битвы добра со злом. Старых добрых времен, понимаешь?  
Скволл молча пожимает плечами.  
Он не знает, зачем ковбою нужно проговаривать все эти бессмысленные и очевидные слова, но если ему так хочется - пожалуйста.  
Глаза Ирвина - цвета Шивиного льда.  
\- Надеюсь, мы еще увидимся, - говорит Ирвин, и не улыбается больше, в его голосе звучит неуверенность.  
Скволл крепко сжимает пальцы протянутой ему ладони, чувствуя, как уходят остатки холода.  
\- Конечно, увидимся, - отвечает он.  
Они уходят из города разными дорогами, но, в конце концов, их Планета имеет форму шара - а значит, рано или поздно их пути пересекутся опять.


End file.
